Change is Evident
by ItsNotLikeILoveYou
Summary: The battle with Asura is over and everything is different now. One thing is, Death the Kid is now the new shinigami. Now, he and the other members of Spartoi have to find out where the kishin eggs are disappearing to. Where do they go? To the wizarding world, of course. So now, they have work to do. Summary sucks! Don't own the picture.


**Hellllooooo~ This is my first story as ItsNotLikeILoveYou~ I'm so excited~ **

**This story is a Harry Potter crossover with Soul Eater! Yay! This will also be my first non-anime concentrated fic! Double yay! I'm not so sure about the title, I may change it later on. But for now, we'll stick to this.**

**I do hope this does better than my other stories, and I hope I have the will to finish it! Fear not! I shall try my best!**

**Ah, and for those who know me as near4EVER, worry not~ I haven't forgotten about any of my previous stories, I'm just having great mental blocks with Naruto now. I don't really follow it anymore so I'm unsure about how to proceed to the story, further more I kinda suck at writing fighting scenes…**

**Anyway~ Let's get on with it!**

**Discalimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Gallows Mansion was silent, with the exception of the rustling of pages and an occasional cough or groan coming from the library. Death the Kid sat quietly on one of his comfortable armchairs, his cheek resting on his palm as he flipped another page of his book. Liz and Patti were out on a shopping spree, giving him some peace and quiet, a rare occurrence in the mansion. He let out a small sigh, shutting the book he was reading and setting it down on the small coffee table beside him. He didn't bother picking up another book, it wouldn't help him anyway. A million different thoughts were running through his mind, he had hoped to get away from them by reading, but that didn't seem to help. Instead he stared at the ceiling, his gold eyes not even bothering to check if his skull lights were symmetrically aligned. It had been two years since Shibusen's battle and victory against the kishin Asura, his older brother. Two years since he connected all three of his Lines of Sanzu and gaining a vast amount of power. And two years since his father had passed way, leaving him to take up the mantle he had left behind and to guide the following generations.

Since he had taken charge of DWMA, nothing much had changed. Students who hadn't graduated yet continued to attend classes. Although now, the meisters could no longer hope to turn their weapon partners into Death Scythes, what with their alliance with the witches, it was no longer needed. None the less, they didn't let that dampen their spirits; all of them still worked hard. Maka's Death Scythe father, Spirit, still flirted with countless women. But remained by Kid's side whenever he was in the Death Room or anywhere in Shibusen, Spirit had gotten used to it. Stein was still teaching and continued experimenting on various test subjects. Only now he seemed to be a bit calmer and the bags under his eyes were getting darker. One could only guess it was the work of his little two year old daughter, Alina. Marie was as happy as could be. She had gotten her wish after all, although it wasn't exactly how she expected it to be. But she was happy with how her life turned out; she had a cute little girl who she spoiled quite often and a sweet, albeit a little creepy, husband.

His fellow Spartoi members didn't change that much, not really. Ox and Kim were together at last. Though Kim tried to deny her feelings for him, people would still see them strolling around Death City hand in hand. Ox had also started growing his hair again, much to Kim's absolute delight. Maka and Soul were together now as well, though everyone could see that a mile away. Everyone had congratulated them; even Spirit had begrudgingly accepted their relationship (only because Maka threatened him). Kid was happy for them, really. Both of them were great for one another, even their wavelengths complemented each other. Black Star and Tsubaki seemed to have some sort of attraction towards each other. Yes, they all noticed how the two of them would shyly glance at each other when the other was not looking. But no one knew if they would become a couple or remain the odd pair they were. His own partner, Liz, seemed to have something going on with Ox's silent partner Harvar. None of them could really confirm it though; the news of their supposed relationship was just something he heard from one of the freshmen complaining about how all the seniors were taken at that time, including Harvar. Why, he himself was in a relationship of his own. He was now with Maka's best friend: Crona.

The corners of Kid's mouth twitched as he thought of his timid, pink haired girlfriend. He let out a small chuckle as he recalled the commotion she caused when they found her unconscious and gravely wounded before the DWMA. Without a second thought Stein immediately brought her to the nurse's office where he worked for over four hours trying to keep her alive. In the end, she was saved, with some help from Kim's powerful healing abilities. Once she was out of harm's way, Kid had called Stein and Spirit to the Death Room to talk about what happened and what was to be done with Crona. Kid started chuckling as he remembered what her best friend had done that day. It was something he wasn't going to easily forget. After hearing that Crona was safe and hearing about the meeting, Maka asked to be included. But Kid knew, only briefly looking into her fiery eyes, that she was determined to defend Crona to the fullest, despite the obvious crimes that the pink haired girl committed. She nearly rampaged throughout the entire school when he told her she couldn't; shouting about how she had to be there since Crona was her friend. If Soul and Black Star hadn't held the scythe meister back, she would have tried to start a fight. He then proceeded to the Death Room with Stein and Spirit, with Sid and Nygus guarding the door, in case Maka or anyone else tried anything.

There, Stein told them about Crona's current circumstances. The professor explained that when she used BREW to seal Asura, creating the black smoke that engulfed most of the moon, her body didn't disappear. Instead she was separated from the kishin, her body greatly injured, and landed on the moon. And when Mabaa-sama used her spatial magic to rescue those who were still on the moon, Crona was somehow caught in the spell and brought to Shibusen like the rest of them. Before he could even ask for Stein's suggestion, the bespectacled man hastily proposed that the demon sword meister was to remain in DWMA, where she would be studied and watched twenty-four seven, so that she wouldn't cause any more problems for them. Spirit was against using her as a test subject, but agreed that she was dangerous and should be kept under tight watch. After all, who knew what she would do if she were allowed to stroll the streets of Death City. Kid took their opinions in consideration as he thought about the subject at hand. As Crona's friend, he wanted her to enjoy life in Shibusen with himself and his friends. On the other hand, as the new shinigami, it was his responsibility to punish those who deserved to be punished. And everybody knew she did. She wasn't as innocent as Maka would make her out to be, she deserved to be punished for the crimes she had committed. She had killed numerous innocent humans as well as the Death Scythe Tsar Pushka and his meister and above all, she had tried to merge with the kishin. He couldn't simply disregard those obvious facts.

While Crona was healing, Kid carefully evaluated everything she had done up to that point; when she was still in Medusa's care, when she was here in Shibusen, when she betrayed them by working with Medusa, how she had killed her mother, how she tried to become a kishin. He thought about all that. He knew that the knowledge they could gain from using her as an experimental subject would benefit them greatly. The things they could learn about the black blood that resided within the pink haired meister would be helpful, especially to those who were affected by it. But, it seemed wrong to condemn someone, especially someone with her background, to a life of experimentation. Crona had already been controlled for most of her life; it didn't seem fair that she was to be controlled again. But, she was dangerous, nobody knew what she could be capable of, or if she was in the right state of mind. Even without the kishin's influence, her madness alone made her unstable. She could turn on anyone in a second. He couldn't allow her to freely roam the city; it was a risk he wasn't willing to take. He couldn't endanger so many lives all for the sake of making a single person – who had committed a number of crimes – happy.

After a lot of thinking, Kid finally made a decision. Crona was to remain at Shibusen where she was to be studied in order to know more about the black blood and whatever effects the kishin had on her. She would be sharply watched 24/7, everything was to be monitored, he made sure of that, there was no way he was going to let her contact anyone who could help her get away. And whenever she was allowed to roam around the city, she would be accompanied by two three star meisters and their weapons with a few others following them in the shadows. This would continue for two years, he had to be careful after all, so after those two years were finished, she would be allowed to go wherever she pleased.

And now, those two years had passed, and everything was how it used to be before Asura broke free from his father's seals. The teachers of Shibusen were all still well and continued teaching, their students working hard. The members of Spartoi were scattered across the world; some of them were on missions, some were just taking a vacation. He didn't mind, they deserved it after all; with all their effort in putting a stop to the kishin. Crona was happy and well, she was completely free from anyone's influence and the kishin's madness. Everything was supposed to be fine and back to how it used to be, everyone was supposed to be free from their troubles.

But, the same thing couldn't be said for him.

Kid groaned and massaged his temples as he thought of his current predicament. It seemed that recently, the number of kishin eggs appearing around the world was decreasing. At first glance it wouldn't really be a problem; in fact a decrease in kishin eggs was something to be happy about. But the occurring incidents didn't make much sense to Kid. It would be obvious that now, with the kishin gone, other people would try to become kishins themselves or turn other people into kishins, like Medusa had done. Whoever would be able to become a kishin, would gain incredible power in an instant, but of course, there was no way Kid was going to let that happen. But it did confuse him. Why would kishin eggs suddenly decrease? After a while, he sent Maka and Soul on a mission in Europe, where he was sure there was quite a number kishin eggs in the city. With Maka's soul perception, she wouldn't have a hard time finding out what was happening to them or if there was someone manipulating this from the shadows. When she came back and reported back to him, she told him that at first there were at least twenty in the city, then overnight, over half of them vanished and she couldn't discern where they had went. Kid was befuddled with what had happened, as far as he knew, kishin eggs didn't possess the ability to teleport anywhere, only the witches had that kind of power.

So the next thing he did was talk to Kim about what had happened and she confirmed what he had thought. Kishin eggs could not teleport, only witches could; in fact only very few and skilled witches were able to teleport. Which was why he was in his library on a Saturday evening, alone, reading through all the books he thought could help him understand what was happening - when everyone else was out either partying or having a classy dinner in some restaurant – hoping to find something about the weird events. But alas, he had found nothing. Nothing at all. Death the Kid let out a tired sigh and closed his eyes.

Silence.

He relished in the silence of his mansion, trying to clear his head of all these bothersome thoughts. He had been working on the case for almost three weeks and the most he had found out was that the kishin eggs had somehow been transferred to an unknown location. He didn't know where though. And he didn't know how he would find out, which was troubling him. If he was unable to gather all the information, how could he hope to prepare and protect his friends and those he cared about from something that would turn out dangerous? Or worse, a replica of their battle on the moon. He didn't want to fail anyone. He didn't want to become a failure as a shinigami, whereas his father was a brilliant one.

'_Ugh, this is becoming most troublesome.'_

Suddenly, he heard the front door to his mansion slam shut, but he didn't pay much attention to it; it was probably just Patty and Liz back from their shopping spree. Soft footsteps echoed throughout the mansion, but he kept his eyes shut, paying no heed to whoever had entered. It couldn't be an enemy; he would notice it right away with his own soul perception after all. The footsteps became louder and louder; and he realised whoever it was that had entered his home was heading for the library.

"Kid-kun?"

Kid's eyes slowly opened from their closed state at the sound of the voice he knew all too well. He directed his attention to the other end of the library to find his pink haired girlfriend looking at him worriedly. Her hair, which was now to her shoulders, was put in a low, side ponytail. She wore a knee length, black, gothic dress, its button up collar white with small red patters. The sleeves were long, as they had been in the previous dress she wore and her shoes were the same.

"Ah, Crona." He smiled and motioned her to come nearer. She complied and walked towards him, it was only when the small light in the room reached her did he see that she had a small plate with cake in each hand.

"What are you doing here?" He gratefully took a plate of cake from her hand and set it down next to his book as she took a seat next to him and placed her plate next to his. "I didn't th-think it was a g-good idea to spend S-Saturday evening alone, so I-I brought s-some cake a-and came here." She stuttered as slightly.

Kid blinked and stared at his now fidgeting girlfriend. Since this problem came up, he had been spending less and less time with her and had even forgotten some important things once in a while. He was sure she would get mad at him, even though she was very patient, he thought for sure that she would at least be annoyed with how he had treated her these past weeks. But here she was, in his library with cake, worried for his wellbeing. Kid let out a soft chuckle, making Crona's face scrunch up in confusion, but before she could think of anything else, Kid placed his palm on her hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

"Thank you, Crona."

Crona's face heated up instantly, but she didn't pull away. "W-what were you d-doing here all al-alone anyway?" She asked him, her face looking up at him curiously.

Kid sighed and looked down at his feet. Crona's face quickly changed to one of worry; wondering if she had said anything wrong. The shinigami noticed her reaction and quickly explained what he was doing, so that she would not jump to any conclusions on her own.

"Eh?" Crona took a small bite of her sweet, yet satisfying melon-choco cake, a Deathbucks Café specialty. "Kishin eggs are disappearing?"

Kid nodded solemnly, "yes, unfortunately I am unable to figure out what exactly is happening. I have tried looking for answers from numerous sources, but I haven't had any luck."

Crona could feel the distress radiate from Kid. She slowly set her plate of cake down on the table and looked at him. His face seemed calm, not an inch of emotion showing, but she noticed his eyebrows were slightly knitted together in annoyance and confusion. She knew that he was disappointed with not knowing what was going on. She had seen how hard he worked in order to find out the cause of the disappearances. Crona really wanted to help, but Kid didn't want her getting involved, lest someone who still did not trust her blame her for all of this. Plus, she didn't really know how to deal with these kinds of things. So, she did the only thing she thought could help him. She soundlessly got up from her chair – earning a curious look from Kid – and walked up to him. Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a tight hug.

"You can d-do this, Kid-kun." She tried encouraging him, her hold on him slightly tightening, before she slowly let go. "Your good at this sort of thing, I'm sure you'll find the answer."

Kid stared at his girlfriend for a full minute, feeling somewhat better about the whole situation. He briefly looked down before glancing up at Crona and giving her a gentle smile.

"Thank you, Crona. Honestly, I think I would have gone mad if you hadn't told me that." Crona face reddened and she started to fidget, embarrassed by what Kid had said.

Kid laughed at his girlfriend's out of character reaction. He sighed before glancing back at their unfinished cake. "Well," he caught her attention as he picked up his plate and brought the fork to his mouth, "can't let this cake go to waste."

Crona giggled softly and nodded, sitting back down on her chair and finishing up her delicious cake. The two of them ate in silence, neither of them making a sound. They didn't mind though, they weren't bothered by it. That was so, until Crona decided to speak up.

"Ne, Kid-kun," she called to him, catching his attention. She looked down and started playing with the hem of her dress, "a-ano, I'm not t-too sure ab-about this b-but, do yo-you think t-that a different dimension has so-something to d-do with t-this?"

Kid stopped his cake eating activity, his fork almost touching his lips, before he quickly put the plate down and thought about what Crona had said. A different dimension? It was possible. That would explain why kishin eggs were suddenly disappearing without leaving so much as a hint to where they had gone. It would also explain why Maka had not been able to find any traces of them. Normally, it would be very simple for herto detect souls, as she had the most powerful soul perception in Shibusen, but at that time, she wasn't able to track them. If they had been transferred to another dimension, it wouldn't be impossible if Maka hadn't noticed were they'd gone. It was a fact that one's soul perception abilities could not detect anything in another dimension, such as the witch's dimension.

It all made perfect sense.

Kid stood up abruptly, his chair squeaking loudly as he pushed it back. Wordlessly, he walked over to a section of books and started scanning each title. Crona noticed what he was doing but chose not to say anything; instead she continued finishing her cake, waiting until Kid felt like he had to tell her something. Eventually, Kid pulled out books of various sizes and set them down on the table opposite of the one where he kept his plate, and started scanning through the pages.

He paused and looked up at Crona's curious face and gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you, Crona. You've helped me a lot in this case." And with that he continued reading the books. His brow furrowed and his eyes scanning each line. Crona blinked, a small smile appeared on her lips. Whatever she must have said gave him some sort of idea. She nodded – not that Kid noticed – and just sat there in the library with him while he researched everything about different dimensions.

* * *

**So how is it? Like? Hate? Conflicted feelings?**

**I'd like to know what you thought about it so please REVIEW! Also, with this fic I'll try updating faster…though I am really busy with school work… Oh well~**

**We'll see how it goes! 'Till next time, dear readers!**

**Seeeeee yaaaaa~**


End file.
